degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 5- Solitude
Main Plot: Blaise Judson: And for tonight you should all write a monologue due in two days also don't procrastinate. (The bell rings and the students leave) Moon: A monologue? Not too bad for me. Blaise: I know right?! I might even read it as if I'm acting with it for my future actress career. Moon: Just don't procrastinate Mr Dawson said. Blaise: I know. Wait what does that even mean? Moon: As parents say it "bullshitting" and slacking off. Blaise Ohhh thanks. Moon: Whatever I like this assignment and let's get cheese fries for lunch. Blaise: Oh surely. Opening Sub Plot: Paxton (In gym class) Darnell: I still can't believe what Paxton's an FC kid. Payson: I know. Darnell: I think that's still.... Payson: Just don't tell anyone, we can't, Paxton made us promise. Darnell: Why would I? Payson: Cause sometimes it's hard for you to keep secrets like in sixth grade you told lots of people that Mallory had bulimia. Darnell: I thought she did! Payson: No you dildo! Darnell: But I'm not the biggest gossip I didn't say that rumor about Kristen bein' pregnant by Andrew and moving away to have her daughter. Payson: You're still a blabber mouth dude. Darnell: Dude shut up. Payson: You need to really promise. Darnell: Ok. Third Plot: Regina/Lila ("I don't have to try" by Avril Lavigne plays. Regina walks over to where Lila's table at lunch) Regina: Excuse me. Jayden: Later babe. Regina: Miss me? Lila: I knew I was dizzy but now I'm wishing I were hallucinating. Regina: The sight of me ''makes ''you ''wanna barf? No wonder Jayden dumped you. Lila: First of all ''I ''dumped ''him. ''You're even less mature the he is. Regina: Just so you know he's seemed mature to me. We're getting friendly slut. Lila: I only had sex with Jayden that doesn't necessarily make me a slut. What do you mean friendly? Regina: Ask him yourself. And seriously? That's disgusting lunch. Lila: Cause you're a bitch and apples with ranch dressing is good. Regina: Freak. ''(Regina sits with Jayden. Lila looks at them.) Main Plot: Blaise (The scene shows Blaise's room trying to write her monologue. "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne plays) Annalise: Good night Blaise. Try to not to procrastinate. And try not to stay up too late. Blaise: Night Annalise. I just need to focus. (The next morning) Blaise: Oh my god. Annalise: Blaise tie to get up for school! Blaise: Ok I just need to get my stuff ready! (Blaise picks up her paper and sees she wrote down one word) Blaise: Oh no! Coming! (Blaise packs up her backpack and goes to meet with Annalise) (At school Blaise almost falls asleep at her locker Moon grabs her arm to keep her awake) Moon: Whoa! You ok? Holy crap you procrastinated didn't you? Blaise: No! I just need to finish this in study hall. Moon: No you need to go home and get some rest ask Mr Dawson for an exenstion even. I mean come on he hates when a student fails his class but he's cool. Blaise: Dude he said no procrastinating, although I might procashinate. Moon: That's not even a word! Blaise: Shut up, my head hurts. Moon: Wow you're heavy. Blaise: no you're just too skinny and need two things to work out and drink protein shakes. Moon: Yo! Lila! You're strng help me! (Lila grabs Blaise's other arm) Lila: She ok? Blaise: That monologue. Lila: Ask for an extenstion. Moon: Yeah you need rest too. Blaise: No I don't I'm fine! (Lila slaps Blaise) (Blaise punches Moon) (Moon slaps Blaise) Lila: Ask for it! Blaise: Ok you win. And ow that hurt. Lila: I might give a queen bitch this. (Lila clutches her fists and walks away) Sub Plot: Paxton (Payson and Paxton are walking down the hall) Payson: I think this was a mistake. Paxton: Telling Darnell? Payson: He's a blabbermouth I forgot about that. Paxton: Dude! (Darnell is standing behind Payson who turns around) Darnell: So you're telling foster care boy now?! Payson: Uh you are a blabbermouth! Darnell: Shut up! Payson: You shut up! Paxton: No both of you shut up! Darnell yoou're letting people know now? Darnell: So? Payson: So? (Payson punches Darnell and they start fighting. Andrew and Nolan rush over to them) Andrew: Payson! Calm down! Darnell: Yeah listen to this dirtsack. (Andrew almost attacks Darnell till Payson holds him back) Pason: Don't talk to Andrew like that, and don't even talk to Paxton that way. Darnell: Uh, you did a double standard it's not ok for me to gossip but you about me being a blabbermouth? You're such a hypocrite. And so is your friends for stopping us from fighting when we were about to. Andrew: Whoa. I'm just gonna leave now. Nolan: Yeah. Paxton: See what this does now everyone knows. (Aqua walks up to them) Aqua: You're a foster care kid? That's totally fine, one of my friends is. It's not embarrassing, we're all different. (Aqua walks away) Paysn: Sorry. Darnell: Me too. Third Plot: Regina/Lila (In gym class. The nexrt day Jayden sits on the bench with Lila) Jayden: Why aren't you participating? Lila: Headache and the only way I could get credit for today is by doing this assignment. Regina says you and her are friendly in this weird tone. Jayden: Is she trying to bother you with our relationship? Lila: You're dating Regina Buffay?! Jayden: Yes! Why are you jealous? Lila: Not till now. Why couldn't you tell me? Jayden: She made me promise. Lila: Both of you can go to hell! Jayden: Me? (Lila slaps Jayden then punches Regina and is about to storm out of gym) Ian: Miss Oliver you can't leave. Lila: Sorry Mr Hill I can't deal with this. (Lila gets her assignment and goes to her locker crying) Main Plot: Blaise Judson: Thank you all for the monologues. (Everyone but Blaise leaves) Blaise: Mr Dawson, I'm so sorry I think I might as well fail this assignment. Judson: No way Blaise. You look like you haven't slept in days. You can get an extenstion it's due next week for you. You look like you could use alot of rest too and remember no procrastinations. Blaise: Thank you. (Blaise walks out tha auditorium then falls) Analise: Blaise? We're going home. You need rest. Blaise: Thanks Annalise. I'm so sorry I lied about doing the assignment when I didn't. Annalise: Next time just do your work and don't slack off and pull all-nighters on schoolnights or else I take away your car privleges even if I take you to school. Blaise: That's it? Moon: Oh later Blaise. Annalise: Thanks for telling me Moon. You and Lila are good friends to Blaise. Moon: Anytime. (Annalise and Blaise leave the building and get in Annalise's car) Sub Plot: Paxton Paxton: Well some people know now just Aqua, Andrew and Nolan. Payson: At least we're friends again. Darnell: Well let's go to my place. Pizza and video games. Payson: Oh yeah! Paxton: I was just thinking that. Darnell: Still Paxton, I'm sorry and y'know. Paxton: It's fine. You 2 can visit if you want. Payson: We'll do that today. Third Plot: Regina/Lila (Regina stops by Jayden's locker and kisses him on the lips but he puls away) Jayden: Stop I can't do this. Regina: What? Jayden: Just cause Lila and I broke up, and the fact that we're going out and you 2 can't stand eachother doesn't mean you can show off like an ungrateful bitch. You are one too. Regina: But Jayden I really really like you! Jayden: I liked you too. Regina: Are you breaking up with me? You don't break up with me I'm the most popular girl in school. Jayden: And the most immature and cattiest excuse for a girlfriend! You don't deserve anyone! Go to hell! (Jayden slams his locker and walks over to Lila) Regina: Fine! You're a dork anyway! Lila: You din't have to break up with her. Jayden: But our relationship was hurting you. I don't like doing that to you. Lila: I think I might be sick if you two keep talking about it. Jayden: But she's not nice. Lila: I know you deserve better. (Lila starts crying and Jayden hugs her) Main Plot: Blaise (At Blaise's house on Saturday) Annalise: You well-rested now? Blaise: Yeah. Annalise: Well try to not turn into an insomniac. Also you Lila and Moon are here to see you. (Lila and Moon come into Blaise's room) Blaise: What'd I miss? Lila: Jayden went out with Regina. Moon: Eww I'm still itchy from that. Blaise: Eww! Lila: But they broke up. Blaise: Good, Regina's a troll and Jayden can do better. Lila: He's matured. Let's go somewhere since you're happy asnd so am I finally. Moon: Cool with me. Blaise: Annalise can you drive us to the mall? Annalise: Sure. (Blaise, Lila and Moon follow Annalise to her car) Blaise: This is gonna be the best weekend ever! (Blaise, Lila and Moon hug eachother) Category:Blog posts